Yumeiro Patissiere, Next Patisserie!
by Dovewing01
Summary: Kasume, daughter of Ichigo and Makoto, is finally going to St. Marie Academy! Apparently, it isn't as easy as she thinks. But who said it was going to ever be easy? Soon, she will find friends, family, and maybe even love...
1. St Marie Academy

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,"I mumble to myself.

Its eight in the morning, and my mom is getting mad.

"Anna! You'll be late if you stall any longer!" she called.

Stuff my wallet inside my purse, I threw on my clothes and straightened the braid on my shoulder.

"Coming!" I yell loudly.

I run downstairs and my mom sighs.

"You sure remind me of myself when I was your age," she says.

I chuckle nervously, remembering how my mom said she was a klutz. Of course, I can't image that right now. She's so sweet and mature.

"Ichigo! Is Kasume ready?" my dad asks from outside.

My little brother, Kazune, has already gone inside the car and was waiting impatiently for us to get on.

"Sorry! I got a little carried away with packing..." I explain. My dad sighs but doesn't say anything as mom and I get on.

"Makoto, don't be mad! She's excited for her first day! We were excited weren't we?" My mom asks,

Today, I was being sent to the St. Marie Academy! I was super excited, fine that's where my parents used to go to school. They had described it as if it was the most wonderful place on earth.

I quickly get on the car with my mom, and we rush off. My mom, Ichigo, had thought I had a natural talent for baking, and that I should do something for baking as my career when I grew up, so mom decided to allow me to attend St. Marie academy.

"Kasume! You're so lucky! I wish I could go to St. Marie academy as well!" Kazune pouted.

Kazune was ten years old, and he loved to help me bake. The little things, such as getting sugar, or stirring the flour, made him so happy.

"You'll be there in...three years! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get in!" I say excited.

Kazune sighs but says nothing else.

"Kasume, do you still remember what I told you about St. Marie academy?" mom asks. I nod and say, "Do your best, but it's okay to not do as well as everybody else, but know that you tried," I quote.

My dad sighs, "Hopefully, you'll do well..."

Mom elbows him and gives him a look. "I'm sure you'll do just fine sweetie."

I can't help but worry, and stay excited!

My dad pulls to a stop in front of a large building, which I take is the school. I suck in a deep breath and let it out. My mom sees me and gives me a reassuring smile. Dad turns around and glances at me before focusing back on the road.

Mom and dad own a shop at Marie's garden, and they also have another one at England!

Mom is the person who really makes you want to smile, since she always wears this big fat smile across her face while she's talking to someone, but dad is more...cold to strangers. Not that he isn't nice. You just have to get to know him better.

"Kasume..." my brother moans.

"Yeah?" I ask as I start to get off the car with my mom and dad.

He shuffles off his seat and lands next to me. "I don't want you to go!" he pouts.

I try to summon the big sister spirit inside of me, so I smile and say, "I'll visit, and I promise I'll call you and even write letters if that's necessary!"

He keeps frowning, but I have the feeling he's letting it go. Mom takes my suitcase and hands one bag to me.

"Let's go Kasume."

My dad is smiling and waving at us. "Say goodbye to Kasume, Kazune!"

Now, Kazune bursts into tears and he is crying while my dad sadly smiles at me. I smile back and wave him goodbye. I know that dad seems like he won't miss me at all...but he's just setting up like that for Kazune.

Mom leads me through the gate, happily, talking on and on and on about all the teachers, and how Lemon-chan is working here as well, and how I'm going to meet tons of friends, and...yeah.

"Hello! Are you Kasume?" someone asks.

I turn around and see a girl about my age, and she's smiling.

I nod and say, "Yes."

"Well, I'm Karin! Pleased to meet you."

I nod, while my mom pulls me to the side. "She's here to show you around the school. Be polite, and make sure you get in the A group," she mumbles quickly.

"The A group? What's the A group?" I ask.

"You'll figure it out. In the mean time, I wanted to give you this."

She hands me a small box, and I open it, to find a small bracelet. It has nothing on it, it's just silver.

"It's a charm bracelet. I'm sure you'll be able to collect plenty of charms here after a while. When you come visit, make sure you tell us ahead of time."

I nod and she smiles, before waving goodbye to me. Tears sting in my eyes and I slowly wipe it away. Karin notices and smiles, "It's fine. I'll show you around the school! Come on Kasume!" she says, grabbing the suitcase where my mom left it.

"Thanks," I say before following her inside the academy. Karin drops all my stuff off at the girl's dorm first, and then takes me to the actual school.

"-and here's the kitchen. I love it inside here. There's every ingredient you could possibly ever need. It's so amazing..." she mumbles in awe.

"Oh, and I forgot to point this out to you. See that portrait?" she points toward the wall, where I see a grand lady, with wings and somewhat of a shade of white for her hair.

"That's the sweet's queen! The legend says if sweet spirit appears to you, your wishes will come true!"

I gasp and look at the portrait. It seems normal, but I could feel the queen glaring at me. I frowned but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Come on! Let me show you the academic classes!" Karin says, leading me away.

While I was coming out the door, I bump into someone.

"Ouch...I'm sorry..." I mumble.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going."

They offer me a hand, so I grab it and stand up. Brushing the dirt off of my clothes, I look up to see who it is.

Its a boy, and he's smiling. I can smell fruits all over his clothes. I get used to them, since my mom always loves sweets that has fruits. Apparently, my mom is known for using strawberries, but fruits are fine with her. My dad, however, always smells like chocolate. I love how I can identify my parents like that. It's nice to know sweets remind me of them.

"I'm so sorry!" I say again.

"No, it's fine. You didn't do it on purpose," he says.

I sigh and see Karin waiting for me to follow her.

"Well, I have to go... See you around!" I say before rushing off to follow Karin.

"There you are! I thought you wondered off somewhere!" Karin says as she keeps walking.

I shake my head, "Nah. I just bumped into someone. On accident though."

Karin nods as if she understands, and so our tour continues!

After another hour, Karin is finally done showing the whole school to me, and I was exhausted by the time she finished. I honestly thought it would last forever! Not that I didn't like the school or anything, it was just extremely big!

"I'm so tired Karin!" I say.

Karin nods, "Me too. Let's go to our dorm room."

It's already eight o'clock, and Karin plops on her bed, and tells me to get on the other one.

I quickly lay down and sigh, before falling asleep...

* * *

"KASUME!" Karin yells.

I moan and quickly tie the ribbon in my hair, and run out the door with her.

"Why are you so slow? French is over there, I have another class, see you during second period!" she adds before running down the opposite side of the hallway. I really want to follow her. She's the only person I actually know!

Stumbling around the hallways, I manage to find the French room and the teacher sees me.

"Ah, Kasume. Come in, allow me to introduce you to the class.."

I walk into the classroom, where everybody is staring at me. I hate all the attention, it's been stuck with ever since I was little and my last name was mentioned.

"This is Kashino Kasume, please welcome her to St. Marie Academy," the teacher says.

I nod while people start whispering.

"Kashino?"

"The daughter of the famous Ichigo and Makoto?" someone asks.

"Yes!" someone whispers.

I want to crawl into a hole, but the teacher points to the window.

"Kasume, why don't you go sit with Hiroshi?" she says.

Following her gaze, I see a boy with brown hair and caramel colored eyes. I stumble over to sit down and the teacher starts talking again.

Now, she's talking in rapid French. And I can't understand a word she's saying. I've never had French before! And the only time French was ever heard by me was my parent's sweets names! Like my mom's Angel Smiles! It has a French name...L'Ange something? I forgot!

Everyone is opening up their backpack and taking out a book...French textbook!

I rip open my backpack and start searching for my textbook, when I realize that my teacher has gone on to something else. Scrambling to the right page, I sigh and look to my left, where the boy is sitting. He seems to be fine, so why am I not fine?

"Bonjour! Ca va?" the teacher says.

The girl in the front of the room replies with "Bien" while everyone else gives different answers. I realize she's asking everyone to answer! I freeze up and glance at everyone.

Finally, it reaches Hiroshi, who replies, "Bien." I glance around the room, but the teacher says, "Ca va?" I have no choice, but to say, "Bien?"

The teacher smiles at me before going onto the next person. I sigh in relief but that was a close one. I can't image what French is going to be like once we get into the complicated stuff. Hopefully, I'll have caught on by then.

Then, I notice that Hiroshi is glaring at me. What's his problem?

"What?" I ask.

Hiroshi sighs, and turns away. Geez, some people's attitudes!

* * *

"Lemon!" I squeal happily.

Lemon was my mom and dad's friend. She was from Paris a while ago, and she had worked at La Reve Coulour, before coming to work at the school, saying it would be a good fit for her. My parents supported her, and so now, she works here!

"Hi Kasume! How's you first day so far?" she asks.

My smile suddenly turns into a frown, and I sigh.

"Not really good. I feel like I'm failing at everything," I admit.

Lemon nods, "It might feel like that at first, but don't worry, you'll be fine. Now, I'm going to place you in group A, since I know you have personal experience at baking, and that you're good at it," she winks at me and I smile meakly.

"Thanks Lemon..." I mumble.

Lemon shakes her head, "It's my duty to help you, besides, it seems like you'll be fine. The A group is over there," she says, pointing at the very last table in line.

I almost gasp. It's the boy I bumped into, and Hiroshi from French! And...Karin!"

Rushing over, and almost tripping on my way, I grab Karin.

"Karin! This day has been a disaster!" I wail.

Karin smiles kindly with a little bit of laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, it'll get better. Are you in our group?" she asks.

I straighten up and let go of her.

"If this is the A group, yes."

Karin claps happily. "Then yes! Did Yamagishi-sensei really place you in the A group?" she asks.

I nod and smile sheepishly.

"Well, if it isn't the girl I bumped into yesterday! We haven't been formally introduced yet, my name is Itsuki, and you must be the girl Karin was talking about! Kasume right?" he asks.

I nod and then glance at Hiroshi. He isn't doing anything. What a rude guy. He reminds me a bit of my dad. Not really friendly to strangers.

Karin sees me staring and shakes her head before pulling me aside and whispering to me, "Don't stare at people with a glare. It makes it seem as if you're judging them or something..." she mumbles.

"Sorry, sorry. Was I really that obvious? It just seems...a little rude to me that he hasn't said anything!" I complain.

Karin shrugs before pushing me back.

"That's just how he is!" she explains.

I sigh and nod slowly, trying to take everything in.

"Alright class, today, you'll be making a cake. I want you to be using strawberry and cream as the main ingredient. You'll be graded on creativity, work efforts, and neatness. Each group will be making a single cake. It's due tomorrow, good luck!" Lemon says.

I turn to the rest of A group, and Karin is staring at me with bright eyes.

"Kasume! Do you happen to know how to make your mom's "Angel's Smile" tart?" Karin asks.

I shake my head, "Nobody except my dad and mom knows the exact ingredients.." I mumble.

"But you've had it before, right?" Hirosh asks.

I'm surprised. Up to know, I really didn't know he could talk.

"Well yeah. Countless times..." I say.

Itsuki's eyes widen. "Countless times? You're considered lucky if you even get to eat them!" he says.

I laugh sheepishly, "Well, mom decided to not sell them in the shop, since someone might figure out the ingredients, and she didn't want to do that. Plus, it would be way too much pressure, trying to make so many Strawberry Tarts!"

Karin sighs and nods as if it makes sense, and she gets out a notebook.

"Right, so any ideas?" she asks.

After a few minutes, nobody talks, and I finally speak up. "Well, it's hard...but I think this might work..."

Karin turns to me, "What is it?" she asks eagerly.

"Well, we could use vanilla cake, and I could put a little bit of cream in the middle, and there could be a layer of dark chocolate outside, so that the sweetness won't go overboard. After that, I could spread the outside with strawberry cream! That would work for both requests, then..." I pause for a minute, thinking about the decorations.

Karin saves me from the silence, "I'm sure Hiroshi can deal with the chocolate. I can make all the decorations. I'm thinking about strawberries with a layer of glaze on it, plus some candy. Oh, and Ibuki can make he cake batter! His cake batter tastes really good!"

I smile at her, thankful she just saved me from embarrassment.

Ibuki smiles, "Sounds good. I'll just go and get all the ingredients. We should try to finish it today," he says.

I nod, and Karin follows him, over to the cabinets.

"Hiroshi, do you know how to temper?" I ask.

Hiroshi nods, and then he smirks. "What? You can't? And I thought your dad was a famous chocolatier..."

My face burns up with rage.

"Don't you dare say that! I just...haven't gotten there yet!" I say.

"Hmm," he says.

I want to snap his neck off! That annoying brat!

"Oh geez, you look like you want to kill somebody," Hiroshi mumbles.

I can't stand it anymore, "Stupid brat!" I yell.


	2. Sweets Spirit!

**Wow, I can't believe my obsession with Yumeiro Patissiere has led to the point where I must update every single day...**

* * *

b"Wow...this tastes pretty good! I see you used dark chocolate to balance the cream out, nice touch," Lemon writes something on her board and then turns to us.

"97%" she announces before moving onto the next group. I smile and look at our cake.

I pull out four spoons and smile, "Ready to eat?" I ask.

Karin nods excitedly, and takes a spoon from my hands.

Hiroshi and Ibuki does the same, and I take the knife and cut the cake into small pieces. We all take one bite out of each cake, and I smile.

"It tastes really good!" I say.

Ibuki nods, and Karin nods as well, but Hiroshi finally says, "The strawberry cream was way too sweet, plus the cream isn't smooth enough."

Okay, calm...

"How'd you end up in the A group?" Hiroshi asks.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be put here! It was Yagamishi-sensei's decision!" I yell back.

"Guys..." Karin mumbles.

"Really? I know that you know Yagamishi-sensei before you came."

"Are you suggesting I asked her to?"

My face was red with rage. Ugh...rude, and mean.

"Kasume! Hiroshi! Stop it! You're going to get us all in trouble, so stop fighting!" Ibuki says.

I sigh before stepping back.

"He started it," I mumble under my breath.

* * *

"Karin, is this what everyday is like here?" I ask quietly in our dorm.

"Yup, pretty much."

I wince at the thought of everything I did. It was busy, and it was sure tiring.

In the darkness, I see something, next to Karin's face.

"Good job Karin!" the voice squeaks.

"Thanks Cream," Karin whispers.

If I hadn't heard the voice, I would've never heard Karin.

Scambling up from my bed, I turn on the lamp and point to the thing next to Karin.

Its a tiny miniature person, with wings on its back. She's wearing a lime green dress, with a white apron. Her hair is blonde, and she has tied it up into two ponytails. Her eye have a pretty shade of dark blue.

"W-What is that thing?" I yell.

Karin gasps and she grabs the little fairy thing.

"Kasume, can you see this?" she asked, waving it around.

"Y-Yeah. What is it?" I ask again.

"I'm a Sweets Spirit, thank you very much! I'm Cream!" she announced.

Karin glanced at the little fairy and smiled, "Do you have a sweets spirit too?" she asks.

I shake my head, but then I remember something. When I was younger, I'd always see a blonde haired, tiny girl, cooking next to my mom.

"Hey mom?" I asked her one day.

"Yes?"

"Who's the little girl that cooks with you? The one with wings."

The little fairy popped out, "Hi Kasume! We haven't...formally been introduced yet. I'm Vanilla!"

I was too young to be shocked, I just smiled and shook her little hand. Same with my dad. I saw a fairy with brown hair cooking with him once. I didn't bother to ask, since I already knew Vanilla.

I guess I just forgot about it.

"Well, my parents do have Sweets Spirits," I explain.

"That makes sense! Your parents could see them, so you can too! I'm sure the queen's going to send out a Sweets Spirit to you. Because people who can see spirits are suppose to have one!" Cream chattered happily.

Karin smiled at me.

"Do you know that Hiroshi, Ibuki, also has sweet spirits?" Karin asks.

"Eh? How come I've never noticed?" I ask.

"We stay in their pockets," Cream explains.

"Oh."

"Well, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, so why don't we go to sleep, and talk about this tomorrow?" Karin asks.

I reluctantly agreed, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Bonjour!" a small voice says.

I scramble up from my bed and see Cream, holding hands with another sweets spirit.

"Kasume! This is my friend, Candy!"

Candy smiled, holding her spoon with one hand, she curtsied.

"Hello Kasume!" she said.

I looked at Cream in confusion, and Cream just sighed.

"I sent a message to the queen, asking her if she could allow me to look for a sweets spirit for you. The queen agreed, so I went to find Candy. She's been my friend for a long time, and I just think you two would make great partners!" Cream explains.

Candy nods along while Cream is talking, so I glance at Candy. She has a pale blue dress, with an apron, just like Cream. Candy's hair is long, and it's blue.

"Well, hi! I'm sure we'll be great partners, don't you think?" I ask sweetly.

Candy nods, and then glances at a clock on the wall.

Cream sighs and flies over to Karin. "Well, I guess I'll wake her up. You two go to classes. Bye!"

Candy and I walk to French class, chatting on the way. When we get there, I set up three books on my desk, so Candy could sit there.

"Today class, we will be working on page 20," the teacher says.

I carefully open my book to page 20, when my teacher starts chattering away in French. Before I know it, all the students in the class were saying something!

My heart beating faster, and faster. I had no idea what they were talking about!

"Hey, Kasume?" Candy asks.

I force a smile, "Yeah?"

"She's just asking you where you're from. Just say, "Je suis de, " then the city you were born in."

I repeated this over, and over again in my head, when it finally got to me.

"Je suis de Cooperville," I say. Soon, we move on. I sigh in relief and smile to Candy. "Thanks a whole bunch! If it weren't for you, I probably would've been embarrassed to death there!"

Candy smiles, and then I see Hiroshi glaring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think using Sweets Spirits for French is a good idea," Hiroshi says.

I'm shocked for a moment, but then remembers that Karin told me Hiroshi and Ibuki both have Sweets Spirits!

"Hey! At least I'm not like some people, who are really rude and mean!" I yell back.

People glance at us, and I lower my voice.

"Besides, I'm new!"

"So what?"

It's not Hiroshi talking. Instead, he has a smug smile on his face.

"Meet Fudge. She's my Sweets Spirit," Hiroshi says as a little fairy pops out of Hiroshi's backpack.

She has long, black hair, tied into a braid, and light brown eyes. Her dress is red, and she...looks like the girl version of Hiroshi. Mean, rude, and definitely has no sympathy.

"Fudge! What are you doing here?" Candy asks cheerfully.

"Humph! I'm here to become a royal patissere. The question should be, what are you doing here?" she asks.

I want to pound both her and Hiroshi into the ground, but Candy reacts before I do.

"Wow! Really? Me too! I can't wait to become a royal patissere! I'm sure Kasume will be a great help-"

Fudge scoffs, "Really? Her? Help? You should've at least found a decent person," Fudge says.

I'm about to stand up, but Candy pushes me into my chair. She's stronger than she looks, or maybe I was just taken by surprise. Whatever reason, I'm going to personally see to it, that the two of them change their attitudes!

"I think Kasume is a fine partner. Apparently, I don't really care about how good she is _right now_. I care about later, and how hard working she is! And Cream told me plenty about those things, so I think I'll just stick to my choice," Candy says calmly.

I'm amazed at her calmness. If it weren't for her, I probably would've already beat them up!

Fudge turns away and sulks back into Hiroshi's backpack.

Hiroshi scoffs and then turns his attention back to the front of the class. I do as well.

"Man, some people are annoying," I say under my breath.

Candy nods, but doesn't say anything else.

* * *

"Alright class, today, we'll be starting a special unit!"

That gets everyone up and excited. We're all chattering about what the special assignment could be.

"Each group will be creating a different sweet for a sweets shop! Whose sweets shop this is for, will not be revealed yet. However, they are quite famous," Lemon says.

Now everyone's guessing what the mystery sweets shop is. I can't really guess either, since I know lots of famous ones, especially the ones that my parents cooperate with.

"I'll leave everyone to work, the sweets are due next week, good luck!" Lemon announces.

I turn to everyone else and watch them think. Now that I really focus, I can see something at the edge of Ibuki's hat, keeping so close you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you were specifically looking for it!

"I want to make a cake!" Karin says cheerfully.

Cream pops from her pocket, "Isn't that a little...too common?" she asks.

I nod in agreement, "It is pretty common, but-"

Ibuki suddenly interrupts me.

"You can see her?" he asks.

I paused for a moment, before it clicked in my head.

"Oh! Right, yeah. I have my own Sweets Spirit! This is Candy!"

Candy flies out of my pocket and lands neatly on the table.

"Hi! How is everyone?" she asks.

"Candy?" a small voice peeps.

The little spirit comes from behind Ibuki, and smiles.

Candy gasps, "Marshmellow! I didn't know he was your partner! I didn't even know you were here!" she said.

I glance at the two of them.

"Are we issuing something here?" I ask.

Cream nods, "Yup. Marshmallow is Candy's brother. Older by...two years? Yeah, two years."

"You two are siblings?" I bike asks, pointing to the two of them.

"Group A! Try to keep it down!" Lemon yells.

I barely noticed her the first time, but she was busy talking with other groups.

"Hey! Guys! Lemon says to be quiet!" someone yells.

I glance from the table, but I can't see who said that.

"Alright guys, enough chit chat," Fudge says.

"What should we do?" Ibuki asks.

"How about something we can all agree on?" Marshmallow points out.

"Right...what about a millie-feuille?" Candy asks,

Mille-feuille were pastries, that were made with layers of cream. They were commonly known around France...but...

"Too simple," Hiroshi interrupts before I can says something.

I hold up a hand before someone else can say something.

"Wait."

I hold up my phone, which has my mom's number dialed in.

Everyone glances at the phone before nodding to me.

Without thinking much, I automatically put her on speaker...

Uh-oh.

"Kasume!" my mom squeals.

"Hi mom! How's home?" I ask.

"Fine, fine. Except, your brother misses you very much, we all do. Oh, and don't forget to read all the letters we sent you!"

I slap my forehead, and Ibuki giggles in front of me.

"Hey, mom! You're on speaker. Um...we need some help for a project..." I explain.

"Really? Who's in your group?" she asks.

Ibuki snatches the phone away from my hands.

"Hello! I'm Ibuki! I'm also in the A group with Kasume! Pleased to meet you!"

Now Karin takes it, "Hi! I'm Kasume's roommate, plus I'm in A group! Nice too meet you!"

I hold my phone up for Hiroshi after taking it back from Karin.

"Hello. I'm Hiroshi."

What is wrong with this guy?!

"Don't forget me!" Caney squeaks.

"Who's this?" my mom asks over the phone.

I shake my head to stop Candy from talking, but she keeps going.

"I'm Candy! Pleased to meet you! Is Vanilla there?" she asks sweetly.

My mom laughs, "Yes, she right here."

"Hello?" a voice says from over the phone.

"Vanilla! This is Candy! Remember me? From the Sweets Kingdom?" Candy asks.

"Candy! Hi! Who else is there?"

I'm gasping for breath. Mom's sweet spirit was sure popular.

"Mom! Focus!" I yell.

"Oh, right. Sorry sweetie. What's the project?" she finally asks.

"We have to make a dessert for a shop somewhere. Whoever has the best cake gets to have it in the shop," I explain.

"Oh, I know about that one...yes. Hmm...are you free tomorrow? Since it's Saturday? Everyone's welcomed to come!" she says cheerfully.

"That would be great!" Ibuprofen says before I can get a word in.

"Good! See you all tomorrow!" then my mom hangs up.


	3. What We're Going To Make

**Sorry for the late update! SUPER LATE! I'm so so so sosososososososososososo sorry. I promise I'll try to update more whenever I have the time to! I've just been super busy! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

I knocked on the door to my house.

It flew open, with Kazune innocent staring at me. He smiled at the four of us and gave me a bear hug. I didn't know whether to hug back or wore about my dignity.

Karin awed, while Hiroshi smirked and Ibuki patted Kazune's head.

"Kasume! Kasume! Guess what? Mom says she's gonna show you guys cool stuff! And Daddy says he's gonna work with you guy too! Can I watch please Kasume?" he asked sweetly.

I sighed and just nodded while I motioned for everyone to follow me into the house.

Mom rushed up to me and engulfed me into a hug. I was choking before she released me and motioned for us to follow her into the kitchen. I feel like we have everything in our kitchen. Maybe it isn't nice as the shop's kitchen, but it feels sweet and homey.

"Kasume, I'm assuming you're Karin," she said, pointing to Karin.

Karin smiled and nodded eagerly.

"You're..."

"Ibuki, pleased you meet you ma'am," he said politely.

"And you must be Hiroshi! Nice to meet all of Kasume's friends! Now, big project huh... You guys can make anything you want to, so we'll just provide some inspiration, and your dad will be here soon," my mom said to me.

I nodded and was a little overwhelmed. So many things happening at the same time!

Everyone of them seemed awed. My mom in flesh rather than TV. I didn't know what was so interesting, but she was a big star in the cooking world. Her cake "Angel's Smile" was so popular, everyone who probably like sweets have heard of it at least once in their life time. I almost felt guilty for having it so many times throughout my life time.

Hiroshi shuffled around nervously while my mom fussed about us.

"I'll leave you guys here to practice. We need to get the Le Reve de Coulours ready for opening. Bye!"

And just like that, my mom left.

I have to say, I was expecting something a little more than just hi and bye. Kazune follwed mom outside the door without a glance back at us.

"Kasume, close your mouth!" Hiroshi hissed.

I quickly clamped it shut and tried to focus on our project. Something that can be put inside a famous sweets shop must be done with creativity, and it must taste good compared to our usual everyday cakes. What can we make?

* * *

"I think it should be something...involving strawberries!" Candy announced loudly.

I raised my eyebrow. Of course. Strawberries since my mom was famous for her Sourire de l'Ange. It was literally a strawberry tart with corn meal and rhubarb. I wonder if...

Karin nodded, "Yeah, but what else?"

Banging my head onto the table, I sighed. My creativity juice was leaked out. No...it wasn't that. There were just too many choices and it was hard to decide just one!

It had been hours since my mom left. Hiroshi and Ibuki said they'd take a walk around for inspiration and visit some sweet shops that were open in the area, while Karin and I didn't get anything done in these three hours.

Suddenly, Candy banged her tiny hand on the table.

"That's it! Kashino Kasume!"

I shot up and sat up straight as I could. Candy sighed. "If you're so worried about that, why don't you just relax for a bit?"

I looked at her questioningly. "Eat some sweets!" she yelled at me.

Karin agreed with Candy, so they both started working stuff in the kitchen. I didn't really want to do anything, so I sketched a little bit inside my sketch book.

When Karin, Candy, and Cream were done, I wanted to awe over it and brag about how awesome my team mates were.

It was a cupcake,yellow covering on the outside, with a faint scent of raspberries inside. I think that the things that impressed me the most, was the smell. There was something about the cake that they made which made my mouth water.

Candy carried a fork over to me. I put a piece into my mouth and almost cried.

It was so delicious.

What did she use?

I kept eating it. It was so refreshing.

I could taste many different layers, along with the lemon jam mixed with the raspberries. They contrasted nicely, and there was even a tiny hint of mint, giving it a bang. Strong flavors. It was like a war in my mouth, each fighting for control. But they each came in order. First the lemons, then the raspberries, and finally the mint, giving it a nice finishing touch to the cake.

"Karin! Des is awe som!" I said through my stuffed mouth.

She grinned. No wonder she was in the A Group. I don't know if I can make sweets like this in such a short time, and with such contrasting flavors. She must've worked so hard to be able to achieve such a high level.

I gasped.

"That's it!"

I sketched out Karin's cupcake while she stood over my shoulder along with Candy and Cream to watch. I drew the exterior part of it, and added some extra raspberries on top, followed by a nice mint leaf. On the bottom, I scribbled, "Karin, Candy, and Cream's cupcake. Using Lemons, Raspberries, and a hint of Mint for this, it has a whole new flavor and explodes in my mouth."

Snatching my phone, I dialed in Ibuki's phone number. I crossed my finger that he had his phone with him at this moment.

"Hello?"

"Ibuki! We have some inspiration! Can you guys come to my house right now?" I asked.

I heard a tiny voice behind Ibuki. "That's great!" Probably Marshmallow. Then Fudge's voice came over the phone, "It'd better be good Kashino Kasume!"

* * *

"Alright guys. So Karin, Cream, and Candy made me a cupcake while you guys were gone. It tasted really good."

I shoved them the remains of the cupcake, as they each cut off a piece and put it into their mouths. They both nodded in agreement. Karin clapped her hands while Cream beamed.

"Let's start!"

Karin and I worked on the jams. Lemon, and Raspberries. Hiroshi and Ibuki would work on the cake itself, and mixing the whip cream. The Sweet Spirits were all flying around and helping us in whatever way they could.

I blended together the lemons while Karin worked on the raspberries. When they were done, I boiled them inside a pot, stirring the bottom so that it didn't burn. Soon, foam arose from the pot. They tasted so good...but I had to scope them out or else the jam would be liquidy.

I stirred, while I scoped. Stir scope throw. A repeating process which could get boring if you did it too much.

When we were all done, Hiroshi and Ibuki started putting together the cake while Karin and I rested our tired hands for a little bit. I wasn't used to siring this much. The only reason I knew how to do this was because I've seen my parents do it before, but I never did it hands on. It was probably not a big deal. Professionals probably have to deal with this problem everyday.

"Kasume! We're back!"

I glanced up from the place I was sitting and saw my mom, clutching a box tight to her chest along with dad, and Kazune behind her.

"Hi mom! We thought up of what we were going to make!" I cheered.

My mom glanced at the finished project at the table, then she grinned. "I guess we have enough to eat then. Kazune, Makoto. Let's all eat some of their cupcakes shall we?"

Mom said they were delicious. A nice balance of lemons and raspberries. My dad said we could tone down the mint and whipcream a bit if we wanted more of the lemon and raspberries' power. I thought that was a nice advice. Kazune eagerly kept staring at the box that mom had carried in with her. I wonder what was inside it.

Finally, when we each had about two or three, my mom opened the box.

Ibuki, Karin, and Hiroshi's eyes all widened.

"Sourire de l'Ange! Angel's Smile!" I cheered happily.

Wait a minute.

I glanced at my mom accusingly. It was a weekend. Why would she go to the store to get it ready when it wasn't even opening right now? I think...it opens during the afternoon. She must've gone there to make this as a surprise for us when she came back. I suddenly felt thankful, and sorry for accusing her of abandoning us alone with the project.

Karin glanced at me nervously. They had said it was rare to even have it once in your life time. She must be treasuring this moment or something like that. I guess..

Finally, dad cleared his throat.

"You know, we're going to have that cupcake in our shop. It better taste good, and make lots of sales during the first few weeks," he grumbled.

My jaw dropped. Of course! Out of all the sweet shops I thought of, I left out our own!

Kazune laughed and ate more tart and cupcakes. I smiled, glad I was in this family. They were unusual, and surprising, but even so, I love them very, very, much.

Suddenly, mom called me over while dad was talking to the others about sweets.

"Don't the four of you remind me of something..."she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Us."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Us?"

"Team Ichigo all those years ago. Ibuki is just like Hanabusa. Karin somewhat resembles the personality of Andou. Hiroshi is an exact image of your father, and well. You obviously remind me of myself."

I felt embarrassed. That was a high compliment, and I knew I was like my mom, she just never said anything about it.

"T-Thanks mom."

After lunch, we set off for school again, and I had the sketch book in my hand.

On the last page, a new addition had been added.

The Lemon-Raspberry Clouds.

Karin and I named it, with the picture of whipped cream as clouds in our minds. Now all we have to worry about, is what we're going to get on this project. Mom explained it would be graded a week later, seeing how the sale rates were at the shops they were being brought to. Of course, it'll just depend on how well your sweets matches the shop.

Wish us luck!


	4. Let's Have A Little Bit of Fun!

**Dovewing: Alrighty! Trying to get as many chaps done as possible. What do you guys think?**

 **Kasume: Wow. Are you really her...**

 **Dovewing: Gah! Yes!**

 **Hiroshi: Just get on with it.**

 **Dovewing: Right. Right. Let the chapter begin!**

 **Kasume: Hold on, are we going to get an A?**

 **Dovewing: Shh! No spoilers!**

 **I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"And...start!"

Something none of us knew.

Lemon-chan was going to time us! I thought we would have the whole class period!

Technically, we did. But based on how fast you are compared to the rest of the class is a pretty good average of the grade you'll receive for next week. I felt sweat trickling off my forehead as I stirred the raspberry jam as fast as I could, scoping the foam out as well. Karin looked worried as well. Ibuki and Hiroshi on the other hand looked pretty calm. I'll bet they went home and studied it or something.

"Karin! Kasume! You two done yet?" Ibuki yelled.

I shook my head as I put the jam in the fridge.

"The jam still needs to cool!" I yelled loudly.

The whole class stared at me. I ducked down my head and started to work on the cake batter with Hiroshi. He was the one who had to deal with two stations. The whip cream and the batter.

"Hiroshi! What can I do?" I asked.

He glared at me for a moment, before considering the offer and sighing.

"Alright. Fine. You can help me put all the ingredients together and stir it. If I do a huge proportion, it won't turn out as well. So we'll split the job. You know how to make the cake batter right?" he asked.

I froze, but nodded.

"Good. Now go!" he shouted.

I just copied him.

No, actually, I wasn't listening to Karin explaining about the batter. I only listened to the bits about the jam and putting the cake and raspberries and lemons together. The rest is a blur of words and movements.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced down at my apron. A smashed egg was stuck on it. I tried again.

 _Stop worrying..._

I have to make sure at least we have a passing grade for this once.

One thing I didn't inherit from my mom, was that if I just followed someone in doing something, it would work. But it also came with a sacrifice. Because of that talent, I didn't bother to create my own things. Not until a few months ago when my mom insisted I make my own recipe.

With the exact same motions, I placed the batter into the oven. Hiroshi didn't open it, so I didn't. It was another ten minutes before we even took it out or peeked inside it again.

Finally, everything was complete.

"Go, go, go, go!" Karin hissed.

We all scurried over to a counter and started putting the cake together. Karin spread the jam out evenly while Hiroshi and I stacked the cakes on top of each other. Finally, as a finishing touch, Ibuki added lemon shaped candies and raspberries.

"Done!" Karin cheered.

Lemon-chan glanced at our creation and smiled. "Nice job. Your group was the first to finish."

That means...we probably got an A...if our cake tastes okay and nothing went wrong.

* * *

"I'm sure we did fine," Ibuki assured me.

I paused for a moment.

"I'm not worried. When did I ever say I was worried? I'm fine. Seriously, I promise."

Karin and Ibuki cracked up while Hiroshi just sighed and face palmed his forehead.

Hiroshi patted my back and I jumped forward from the force of it.

"Ouch!"

"We should relax for once! How about we go and have some fun," Hiroshi offered.

...

"Wha-what's with that look on your faces. Guys?"

"GUYS...?"

We all stood there in shock. All I thought Hiroshi did was work work work. And now he's _suggesting_ to take off a day? Is he sick or something? Should I be concerned?

Karin and Ibuki started laughing while I sighed and stood back.

"I guess, but that's a weird suggestion coming from you," I said stiffly.

Hiroshi glared at me. "So you don't want to go."

"No!" I said quickly.

They all just laughed harder after that.

"But where should we go?" Karin asked thoughfully.

"I want to go somewhere warm, with fun things to do..." I mumbled.

Ibuki thought for a moment. We really forgot how to have fun in these last few days. I wonder what'll happen next?

"How about a museum?" Karin said.

A museum? They've always creeped me out a bit, but I supposed that would be better than standing around and doing nothing but staring at cookbooks and our materials and waiting for the scores to come out.

Hiroshi, Ibuki, and I all seconded Karin's idea.

The museum, tomorrow afternoon. Right after class.

"Hi guys!"

Candy popped out from behind me.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

Marshmallow, Cream, and Fudge grinned. "In the Sweets Kingdom! We're having a few exams going on to make sure our skills are still sharp as they used to be, and that we're definitely not slacking off here. Although, we have sent quite a few recipe cards to the queen," Cream mumbled.

Candy smiled, "It'll be fine! Are we going to the museum tomorrow?" Candy asked.

We all nodded, and the Sweet Spirits all agreed with our idea.

"Museum, here we come!" I cheered.

* * *

Where...is everyone?

I was standing there in the cold, alone with Candy, staring off into the distance. No one else had arrived yet, and they didn't send me any text messages saying they wouldn't be here either.

Candy sighed. "I'm sure they're just running late..."

I was late!

"Hey! Kasume!"

Hiroshi and Karin were running towards me, at least they were here.

"Hi guys! Ibuki isn't here yet-"

Hiroshi interrupted me. "Ibuki caught a fever during class and had to go back to the dorms during our last period. He says he's sorry he won't be able to make it," he explained.

Ah. But that doesn't explain why they're late! I mean, Karin...well, she sometimes oversleeps, but Hiroshi never does!

"Shall we go?" Karin asked

Cream and Fudge pushed Candy inside, while Hiroshi and Karin pushed me into the museum as well.

"Wow."

There was a special display today. A special fossil they found in the ground a few feet away from the museum itself! Although it was buried quite deep. The rocks were crumbling, but you could still tell what it was.

A giant cake.

From around Marie Antoinette's time. Who knew why it was here? Shipped? Some people say it was definitely inside her palace, but no one is certain.

"This is amazing..." Karin mumbled

I started looking around other parts of the museum. I can't just stare at a cake statue all day now can I?

There were several paintings, and lots of sculptures as well. I wonder if the museum bought these for an expensive price. I didn't know our museum had such a nice collection of paintings.

That's when the lights started crackling.

Before they went out.


End file.
